Snowdon
Snowdon is the Capital of Prentain, better known as the UK to penguins and other Antarctic Species outside of the UK. It contains many theatres and restaurants, and is a hub for culture in the Continent of Snowrope. It contains embassies from around Antarctica and has a high-class Underground Railway that is the oldest in Antarctica. It has lots of boroughs that make one big Metropolis, and many different styles of buildings are located here. It is famous for being the most famous city in Antarctica not on the continent. History In the early days, the Lomans from Litaly came to the Prentish Isles and looked for a good place to set up a trade town. Snowdon fitted that perfectly. It had the fast-flowing River Tenns flowing through, and was close to the sea, but wasn't in a position where invaders could simply march from their boats into the town. It became a popular place for the Kings of the Medieval Ages to have their capitals and castles and therefore became important during the Medieval Ages as well. During the Medieval Ages it was struck down by a disease, called the Grey Death. However, soon it was bustling with the Victorian times, headed by King Victor, and under his rule the Prentish Empire expanded and brought wealth to the citizens of Snowdon, who celebrated and built a Underground Railway with their new profits to get from the newly built suburbs for the new wealthy citizens to their city jobs. It was a magnificent work taking over 5 years, and even today expansions are still being added on. King Victor sadly died in 1901 suddenly, of old age, and without him, the Prentish Empire begun to crack apart. The nation still prospered after his death, until Antarctic War I which brought zeppelins carrying bombs to the town. However, the creatures of Snowdon, not wanting to be beat, shot them down with their new fancy tri-planes the Right brothers over in the USCA had just invented for the Allies in Antarctic War I. When peace came there was happiness, until Antarctic War II... 1939-Present Day It came suddenly, with the Germpengan invasion of Northern Icence. The Germpengans launched a Blitz upon the town and thousands of creatures died. However, the USSR, UK and Icence teamed up against Germpengy, Litaly, and Jepen. Soon the USCA came into the war on the Allies side and the Blitz was stopped with the Germpengans defending themselves instead. However, it soon restarted with the terrifying flying bombs and rockets rained upon the town. Eventually the bombing was stopped, and the war came to a end. In Present Day, a new line of the Railway System is under construction that will allow quick transport across the Metropolis. Transport Transportation systems are highly invested in due to the amount of creatures living more then 5 miles from their workplace, and because roads are not built to a grid system and therefore travelling by car takes a long time in the city. Railways Railways are used commonly, with the Snowdon Underground and Snowdon Overground being two of the main systems. Commuter Rail is also operated throughout the area, and so is the Harbour Light Railway(HLR). Most citizens view their railways as the "veins of the city", and can not imagine life without them. Buses Buses are another important system, with many bus routes operating. There is usually a 3 and a half minute wait between buses at most on important bus routes, and a 6 and a half minute wait at most on less important routes. Buses are operated by private operators mainly, however the council is looking to re-nationalize the system due to the idiocy of some bus operators, and the fact traffic congestion is terribly bad due to bus companies racing each other to pick up the passengers before the other company. Taxis Taxis are a cultural icon to foreigners, however in the city taxis are looked upon with "A not-very-important system that is useless due to public transport" attitude, because of the fact Underground and Bus fares are much cheaper then Taxi fares and due to the new nighttime bus and railway services, Taxis will soon not be needed at all. Aeroplanes There are 4 main airports near the city: Snowdon Fireplace Snowdon Vuton Snowdon City Airport Snowdon Latwick All of these are very important and have bus links to the city, and the Snowdon Fireplace Airport is serviced by the Underground, Snowdon City Airport is serviced by the HLR, and Latwick and Fireplace also have the Latwick Express and Fireplace Express from Victor Station and Waterice Station. Vuton is serviced by a commuter rail service heading north. Education Places * Snowkingham Palace * Snowdon Bridge * Snowdon Eye * Tower of Snowdon * PuffleHolidays Snowdon Branch (5) *Prentish Museum Sister Cities * Snottawa * Parisian * Redpuffle * Philadelvia * Gexon City * Mosnow Trivia Category:Cities